


You Going to Treat My Son Right?

by johanirae



Series: Protective Parents [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Protective Dad, Spoilers for Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: (Spoilers for Death Stranding ending) I will say this only one time. You treat Sam right, or I will drag you right into my beach and sic every one of my soldiers on you. For the rest of your sorry life.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Protective Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567207
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	You Going to Treat My Son Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers like woah for the ending

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to the previous comic


End file.
